My Always
by Sataria
Summary: One Shot. The untold, unknown story of Kevin's secret love as told from Her point of view. Their romance, heartbreak and obsession.


His name was Kevin. And I loved him, but some damn son of a bitch took him away from me. I couldn't even take my revenge on him, the way he took his revenge on Kevin. It wasn't Kevin's fault, he was told to do it by his daddy, Cardinal Roark. Kevin couldn't help the things he did it was just the way he was. Not that anyone would miss those sluts from Old Town.

But I loved him.

I was only ten when I first met Kevin, we were the same age and stuff. My own daddy, Jonny Valedine, was the architect for all of Basin City and the Roarks loved his work, he was especially popular with the Cardinal, the way he built the church and all. My daddy and I were invited to a family gathering and that's when I met him.

It started with Senator Roark's son, Junior, a pedophile at the good old age of fourteen, trying to get in my pants as one of his first. First he only did molesting and rape, the killing would come later. He tried taking me to the barn and I was scared, I didn't know what was goin on, he just kept sayin that he liked my silky red hair, my smart lookin grey eyes. That was when ten-year-old Kevin showed up and saved the day. Junior never messed with Kevin, damn smart. Kevin didn't say a word, he never had to say anything, he just grabbed the pervert's arm and he backed off me.

That's when I knew we were in love. After all Kevin didn't socialize to just anybody, much less save them from rapist cousins. We would just sit together and hold hands.

Penny and Kevin, the sweet love birds that's what they called us.

After that no one touched me again.

But then daddy moved me from our country home to the big city, it was terrible for me and Kevin. I nearly died and I know he did too. I was fourteen and daddy told me Kevin was only a phase, but I knew he wasn't.

Daddy was gone and I had our penthouse to myself, mother was long since six feet under. During the time we had been separated I turned to reading my holy bible, trying to be that perfect catholic school girl daddy wanted me to be. After two years Kevin came back. I was in my bed, daddy gone, my white gown was light and long. Comfy in the fall.

I left my window open cos the breeze that came through was magic, and one night magic was not all that came through my window. I heard just another breeze, no footsteps, no shuffling around. That's how Kevin worked you see, silent. I knew him though and sat up quick, and he was there; standing over my bed, the shine on his glasses hid his eyes but his eyebrows were high in surprise. Mine had to be too. He leaned even closer and his blue eyes shone so bright and burned with happiness.

I knew I mirrored him and then he said one of the four words he ever said to me.

"Penny."

The other three being I love You.

I said his name and then the rest was a blur. His clothes gone, my dress gone, the sheets of my bed stained with my virgin blood. It was always meant for Kevin, always. One, two, three times that night we came together until we were both too tired to move. He made sounds but not words, I did the same. When I lay in his arms that early morning I didn't regret anything because I knew it was God's will to always be with Kevin.

He uttered one phrase, "I love you. Always."

Five words, it made me happy.

He stayed with me while daddy was gone that day and left for the farm at sundown. But he came back night after night. Five months went by and he took me to the farm. He showed me what he did to those whores from Old Town, and for the first time he said more than a phrase as he told me that he didn't just eat their bodies, he ate their souls. Looking back at it I smile because Cardinal Roark said Kevin spoke only to him. Too bad Cardinal didn't know that Kevin loved me more than him and spoke to me too.

We made love again in front of the heads he kept on the wall as trophies. I kissed him while he slept afterwards and knew that he would be my always, and I would be his. There was no one else for me except Kevin. I loved him, I loved him no matter what and he didn't mind when I said I couldn't join in his devouring of souls. A woman eating another woman made me turn it down, it just wasn't for me. Dear Kevin understood, he always understood.

Another seven months went by and it was then that that Goldie, started snoopin around where she didn't belong. Her place was in the beds of the guys who paid for her, not following listening to the Cardinal talk to Kevin about what they did to the Old Town girls. That stupid bitch. . .

I caught her listening to them once and told her to leave. She tried acting as if what they were doing was bad, but I knew better. She threatened to go to the other whores of Old Town so that they would all stay away. I went to the Cardinal and told him everything I knew, he thanked me and said I would always hold a part of his heart in thanks for my loyalty.

That's when he sent Kevin to kill her. He knew Kevin could do it, quick and easy. And it was Kevin she was threatening so why not send him? She was already nosy when six missing prostitutes in Old Town finally got her attention, killing this Goldie wouldn't matter. None of the police cared about a missing Old Town whore, when one went missing three more were there to replace her.

I know Kevin was pretty damn good at how he killed her. Not a sound, just the way he works. He came to me the night he did it and told me about the giant gladiator of a man Goldie slept with to try and save herself. I knew no one would stop Kevin, not even an ape like that guy she slept with. I found out later that his name was Marv.

He said he left the man alive and I was scared to high heaven for my love. That night I begged him not to leave, I wanted him with me until the police got Marv. He stayed with me for that night but left before the sun came up while I was still asleep. I didn't want him goin anywhere with Marv running around wild. When I went to see him a couple days later he had the raging psycho's parole officer. He asked me to watch while he ate her. I'll never forget the joy it filled me to see him smile while he ate her hand.

I left and went back to the city.

When Senator Roark came to me and my daddy he told us that his brother and. . .Kevin. . .were dead. My daddy said he was sorry to hear it.

I died.

Marv is set to die in a few hours. Serves him right that damn bastard.

The fog finally lifted when I found out that I was pregnant.

I can't say daddy was too happy but I stopped caring about what daddy wanted after I got Kevin back, and then lost him. Kevin was my world and I died without him. But now I'm carrying his kid, our kid. I have something to live for again.

Now here I am, six months along with Kevin's baby, a son I'm sure. I know Kevin would have been happy with a son or a daughter. If it's a boy I hope it looks like him. Kevin's dead but with our kid growing inside me he can still be. . .my always.


End file.
